


Crazy In Love

by Typhemoonrise



Series: Kowareta Institution for Young Men [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Insane Asylum, And they're gay, Asylum, Bi asahi, Bi oikawa, Bi tanaka, Bi yahaba, Bi yamaguchi, DEFINITELY gay Kuroo, Demi ennoshita, Demisexual Akaashi, Ennoshita and Kiyoko are brother and sister, F/F, Gay Tsukishima, Gay daichi, Gay iwaizumi, Gay kiyoko, Gay kyoutani, Gay suga, Go watch some ponies swim in rainbows, Graysexual ujishima, I know what Im doing, I lie., I mean srsly look at my dash, I think thats how you spell his name, Idk cause plot reasons?, Imma make noya and kenma good friends, Imma put these guys through hell, Insane Asylum AU, Kageyama's mom is head doctor, M/M, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, Mental Disorders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pan bokuto, Pan hinata, Pan noya, Rape Victims, Saeko and Akiteru are nurses, So are yachi and Yamaguchi, Srsly typhe, Takeda is head nurse, There is something wrong with me, This is an insane asylum people, Ukai jr is a therapist, Ukai sr is co-head doctor, What Is Wrong With ME, Why do i write such dark stuff, demisexual kageyama, demisexual kenma, dont question me, gay yachi, i mean what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/pseuds/Typhemoonrise
Summary: The Worthless.The Unwanted.The Unloved.The Dangerous.The Hated.The Feared.The Insane.This is where they reside. In Kowareta Institution for young men with unwell minds. These are their stories.





	1. Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't update very well. Don't expect it. Be happy when I do. This is what, my third work, forth work? Idk somewhere around there. Lol none of them are finished.

Kageyama forced himself to breathe. He sat, curled in a insignificant ball in a pool of his own blood, coming down from an anxiety attack. He was numb to the throbbing pain on his wrists, and he was numb to the throbbing pain in his heart. He start there, for hours, until he picked himself off the floor, cleaned up his mess, and disposed of his razors. He rested his forehead on the cool door of the bathroom, mentally preparing himself to be 'normal'. Whatever that meant.

He unlocked the door, and made his way to his room. He switched his T-shirt out in favor of a sweater, one that covered his wrists. Doggedly, he start down at his desk and began his math homework. Ugh. Math. He slowly worked through everything, pointedly ignoring the dull throbbing of his wrists.

Hearing his mother come home, he decides to take a break, and trots downstairs. Just in time too, his mother had come home with take out for dinner.

"Ah, Tobio, dear, I have dinner. You want some? Well, help yourself, I'll be in the office, working."

Kageyama nodded at his mother, as she departed. Not feeling even remotely hungry, he sat down and pick at some stale, cold takeout. His mother never had time for him anymore, she was always busy with work. He thought that he shouldn't disturb his mother with his petty problems, when she had a whole physiatrics ward to run. Kageyama pushed his food away with a sigh. Yelling to his mother a short goodnight, he went to bed.

Not bothering to change into pyjamas, he slipped under the cool, midnight blue sheets. He felt the fabric, thinking back to when he bought them. It had been a busy day, his mother taking him out for shopping to redecorate his room because he was getting older, and apparently, dog posters and truck bedspreads didn't make the cut. Kageyama sighed, and rolled over. It was going to be a long night.

*~~~~~~*

Whispers, whispers at the far ends of the room. He could hear them, filled with seething hatred. They wanted him gone. They wanted him dead.

_What's the use anyway?_

_You're worthless._

_You don't deserve anything._

_Just die already._

_Die._

_Die._

**_Die._ **

They were harsh, but true. Why else would people abandon you like that? Why else would he be completely and utterly alone?

_Why, why, why, whywhywhywhywhywhywhy!!!!!!_

Heaving, kageyama stumbled out of bed, ran to his drawer, and grabbed a razor. Flinging open his bedroom door, he tripped his way to the bathroom, crashing his way through the hallway like a mad man. He barreled through the bathroom door, swung and locked it shut.

Sliding down onto the floor with the door as leverage, he practically rips off his shirt, nearly dropping the razor in his mad rush. Regaining his grip, he peels the bandages off his wrist harshly. He positions the razor tip, and brings it across his left wrist, from left to right. He continues, five, six, seven, more cuts and watches the blood welt up and drip onto the floor with a sick sense of fascination and satisfaction.

_But it's not enough why isn't it enough shut up shut up go away!_

Crying out, he trows the razor towards the bathtub, watching it bounce off the soap dish and clatter onto the bottom of the bathtub.

**The bathtub.**

He could make it stop. Right now, he could give the voices what they wanted, and it would all end. Nobody would miss him. Nobody would care.

Making his decision, he hauls himself up off the floor, and not bothering to clean up his mess, turns on the bath faucet, and plugs the bath. Not caring about the temperature, he strips his pants off, and slips into the water.

The water was cool, and kageyama watched as the water rose higher and higher, dying a crimson color from the slices in his wrists. He waits until he can dunk his head under the water.

He smiles as he goes under, everything becoming mute. He can't hear anything, not even the voices. Soon, soon, never again. He sucked water into his lungs, the taste accompanied with the strong taste of iron. Strange, he thinks as his vision fades to black, and his feet become numb, why is someone screaming?

 *~~~~~*

When he comes to, he find a smile made of sunshine and warm brown eyes that remind him of sun-filtered maple syrup hovering above him.

"Oh, you're awake! Welcome to Institution Kowareta! I'm you're new roommate, Hinata Shouyou!" the sun tells him. Kageyama's world promptly fades to black.


	2. Alone

Hinata cocked his head in confusion when he saw the little girl seated on his bed. He had just gotten back from another lonely volleyball practice, his parents were on their annual anniversary trip, and he was way too tired to be dealing with this.

"Who are you?"he asked bluntly. The little girl smiled. She reminded him...of himself. She had fiery red hair that refused to stay in place, a overwhelming smile, and a dainty, pixie like frame. she could be his double! If not for the fact that she was female, and obviously much younger.

"Hi! I'm Hinata Natsu, your younger sister!" she exclaimed, bouncing up to meet him and tugging on his tired limbs.

"Uhm, but I don't have a sister."

"Okay, so you know how mom had that stillborn? Turns out that the nurses in the hospital made a mistake! Another woman's child had died, and I was switched with the dead child. But they died in a car accident, and when they took blood tests and check ups and stuff, they figured out that I'm not related to them. They traced it back to the hospital and figured out the mix up! They sent me back here when you wouldn't pick up the phone! Look, here is all the paper stuff they told me to show you!"

Natsu pulled something out of a dingy backpack he had just noticed. She shoved the paperwork in his face, and looked at it blearily. Taking it from Natsu, he shuffled through the papers, skimming over them. It was all there. Down to the very last fact. In shock, Hinata dropped to the floor papers falling out of his hands.

"Nii-chan? Are you okay?"Natsu asked. Hinata looked at her numbly.

"You-you're my sister?"Hinata stuttered after a beat of silence. Natsu nodded. Hinata stared at her in awe. Slowly bringing his hands up, he placed them on her cheeks. The skin was smooth and warm where his thumbs glided gently across. Natsu giggled. Hinata smiled. Her laugh was like her mothers.

"Uhm, okay, let's get you settled then, okay?" Hinata spoke up.

"Uhn!"

Hinata dragged her bag to the guest room and looked around helplessly. What was one supposed to do when they suddenly had a new little sister? Abruptly, Hinata cheered. He could get to know her!

"Hey Natsu! Wanna play some games?" Hinata asked brightly.

"Uhn!" Natsu beamed.

Grinning, he led his new sister to the living room hall closet where they stored the games.

*~~~~~~*

Hinata was making sandwiches when for him and Natsu when he realized he should call ahead and tell his parents that Natsu was here. Putting a sandwhich on the table on for Matsu, called her down for lunch, and stepped outside to call his parents.

They picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, uhm, mom?"

"Is everything all right Shouyou? You don't usually call us at this hour. Do you need us to come home?" his mother shot at him worriedly. Hinata sighed. How to explain this.

"Mom, you know what, I do need you to come home, it's worth it I promise! I can't really explain it over the phone you're going to have to see it for yourself." Hinata said quickly.

"What is everything okay? What's going on?" Hinata could hear the voice of his father in the background, also Wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry for ruining your anniversary, but it's really important, promise!" Hinata pleaded.

"Of course, we'll take the next flight down! Don't worry Shou, mama's coming!" Hinata headed the click of the phone being hung up and the drone of the dial tone in his ear.

"Nii-chan? What's going on?"Hinata heard a small voice say.

"Nothing! I was just calling mom and dad! Nothing to worry about!" Hinata explained, swiftly turning to meet his little sisters innocent gaze. Natsu visibly brightened.

"Am I going to meet them soon?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Hinata smiled, heart warming at his new favorite sight.

"Of course!" he answered, not a second of hesitation. Natsu cheered. Herding her to bed, and kissing her cheek, he put her to sleep.

*~~~~~*

Hinata woke to the sound of the front door opening and closing. Mom and Dad. He dashed out of bed, scurried over to the desk, snatched the paperwork Natsu came with, and barreled downstairs. There his parents stood, exhausted and worried. His mother hurried over to him.

"Shou? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong baby!" his mother fretted. Hinata shoved the papers in his mother's face.

"Look!" Hinata said, bouncing in excitement. His mother's eyes scanned over the paper.

"Shouyou, I don't understand, what am I supposed to be looking at, these papers are blank."

"What? What are you talking about you can't see it?" Hinata asked. His parents exchanged looks.

"Hinata Shouyou, if this is a prank," his father warned. Hinata shook his head frantically. How could they not see it? He voiced his concerns again.

"Shouyou..."his mother started, but Hinata cut her off.

"Natsu!"

His mother looked at him with worry, but he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the guest room. There, was Natsu sleeping in the bed.

"There, you see?" He nearly shouted. His mother looked confused.

"What am I supposed to be looking at, Shouyou?"

"You don't see her?"

"Who?"

"Natsu!"His mother's face whitened. She grabbed his arm harshly.

"Where did you hear that name from Shouyou?"his mother asked, face white as his sheets.

"From her!" Hinata was really freaking out now. How could they not see her?

"Stay here, Hinata,"his mother instructed. Hinata sat on the bed, eyes glancing towards the peaceful figure. His mother left the room, and heard harsh whispers filling the downstairs floor. He waited at least thirty minutes before his father came into the room. He was crying, tear streaks down his face.

"Come on, Hinata,"his father beckoned.

"What's wrong? What about-" His father shook his head and led his downstairs. His mother was on the couch, head in her hands, sobbing loudly. His father led him past her, and out the front door. There four men in white stood, adorning blank, faceless expressions. They grabbed him roughly and led him into a large white van, black lettering reading, 'Kowareta Institution'.

What's going on, I don't understand, what about Natsu?"

"Sorry, kid," one of the men in white told him, and unceremoniously shoved him into the back of the van.


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama realizes he's in his mother's hospital. This does not turn out well.

When Kageyama comes to the second time, sunlight is filtering through a small window, hiting his face. He sits up groggily, trying to assess his situation. He looks around the room, taking in his surroundings. Its a small, dingy white room with two gray metal beds at opposite walls. On the beds lie impeccably white sheets and pillows, made up perfectly. It had cushioned walls and tile floor, and was sparsely furnished with two dressers and a desk that's corners had been filed down. His side of the room was barren, depressingly so. A second look at the room told him it was slightly lived in, with the other side if the rooms walls cluttered with inspirational posters and pictures of various professional volleyball players. On the floor, articles of clothing were halfheartedly strewn about, as if its occupent had trouble finding something they wanted to wear. On a good portion of the desk dividing the beds, papers were cluttered in halfhazard piles, blocking the view of a small analog clock proped up on the desk. Finally, the door was a large metal one, with what looked like the means to keep someone in. For good. Kageyama forced himself to sit up, his lungs and limbs burning. For a second he was confused. 

 _Why was he here?_ Then it all came rising back to him. A sob tore through his throat, and his fingers came to rake at the inside of his wrist, the newly scabbed skin turning red in irritation. That's when the voices chimed in.

_Look at that, Kindaichi. Couldn't even kill himself right._

**_Ha. The King can't do anything right. He's a failure. Why do you think they brought him here_ ** _**Kinumi?** _ __

"SHUT UP!" Kageyama roared. They quieted down. 

"Uhm, excuse me, but were you talking to me?" an indignant voice demanded, bringing Kageyama out of his thoughts. Startled, he turned and saw a boy around his age. Mouth turned down into a frown, maple syrup brown eyes glimmering in the soft sunlight filling the room, and atop his head, a puff of bright orange sunshine strands sat sticking up like bedhair with a vengeance. He looked like the incarnation of the sun.

_Wait...I remember him...he said his name was...Horoto? Hinata? Yes, Hinata. Hm. How fitting._

"I didn't hear you come in," Kageyama responded, eyes skirting to the now wide open door and back to Hinata's face.

"Well duh, that much is obvious!" He muttered (albeit loudly, if that was possible)" but who were you talking to? Not me, right?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It is if we're going to be roommates for awhile."

"I'm not saying dumbass, go away!"

"I'M NOT DUMB! YOU'RE DUMB, Uh..."

"...Kageyama."

"I KNEW THAT! B-BAKAYAMA!"

"OH YEAH, DUMBASS?"

"CWAH! WANNA GO?"

"NO, CAUSE YOU'D GET HURT CAUSE YOU'RE SO SHORT!"

"RWAR! YOU DID NOT JUST-"

"Uhm, EXCUSE ME!" Another voice spoke up. They both looked over, Kageyama with a fiercer-than-normal scowl and Hinata with a furrowed brow, fists ready. The orderly standing there was dressed in completely white scrubs, with a clipboard in one hand and gripping a pen in the other. She had a bob of blond hair, warm brown eyes, a lollipop in her mouth, sun-kissed skin, and a voluptuous figure. 

"Saeko-nee-san!" Hinata sputtered. Kiyoko pursed her lips and turned to Kageyama.

"What's up? Feelin' alright? The head doctor is ready to see ya now by the way," she said brightly, brown eyes boring into his own midnight blue. 

"Uwah! The head doctors! Which one? They usually don't see anybody!"

"Both of 'em, actually. One of 'em you know real well huh, Kageyama-kun?." Saeko replied, twirling the pen through her fingers absentmindedly. While Hinata made noises he couldn't quite make out, Kageyama's stomach was heavy with dread.

_Mother._

"I-I..." Kageyama sputtered as he looked around, trying to figure a way out of the confrontation.

"I'm sure ya know, neither of 'em are very patient, so let go, 'kay? Don't wanna make 'em angry on your fist day!" Saeko said, crossing the room and grabbing his wrist. Hinata chirped out a goodbye as Saeko dragged him from the room and led him down a long white hallway, littered with a series of identical doors. A few curious eyes peeked out of rooms to peer at him, but none approached. After leading him through a couple of identical maze-like hallways, she stopped in front a door only distinguished as different by its glass window and title glued onto it. 

**Therapy Room One.**

Saeko knocked boisterously, and after a moment a male voice responded. 

"Come in!" 

Saeko opened the door. 

"Kageyama-kun is here sensei's!"

"Good, bring him in." said a familiar female voice grimly. Saeko bowed and push Kageyama in. 

"I'll be at the nurses station if ya need me!" Saeko said. The door clicked ominously behind him. 

"Hello Tobio," his mother said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, so I changed a few incy-wincy details? Kiyoko and Yachi aren't going to be nurses Saeko and Akiteru are. Takeda is also head nurse. Ukai sr is a head doc, and Ukai Jr is a therapist. I have plans for Kiyoko and Yachi...

**Author's Note:**

> Kowareta = Broken
> 
> I thought it fitting. No?


End file.
